Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dreaded Desire
by Red's Surfing Pikachu
Summary: An evil Darkrai, interesting. But when Arceus tries to banish him, things seem to happen. Bad things. And the fate of the PMD World, is in the hands... of journal writing kids.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Hey, journal! _

_My name is Doyle. I'm a Minun, and I have a sister named Kirayla. She's a Plusle, and she's an annoying one at that. I need to explain something. You see, 2 years ago, a power-hungry Pokemon known as "Darkrai" awakened, and went insane. It was banished to a realm of darkness by the Pokemon god, Arceus, but at that instant, he spread a wave of unknown power across the land. That caused what would be the most unfortunate thing to happen to a Pokemon to happen. Over the years, many where devastated, and now I'm the only one left. I was lucky until now. It was the night, the one shady night, the "Dreaded Desire" would fall beneath me. I know it would be me, since everyone else was turned into doo-doo(figure of speech) by this effect, well, I mean some died, some got sick, some got blind, and most of all, some mysteriously disappeared. I knew I was next, because I was the only one left. I now am sitting, faraway from Pokemon Square, but I felt I was only getting closer to the destructive spell. It was even spreading all over the world. I must find this source of the Darkrai's power, even if I too, die. I know I don't have a death wish, but I will keep going. So, I guess everyone is falling beneath the "Desire of Doom", AND I'M NEXT! What could be worse than the magicks of terror, spreading all over the world, KILLING POKEMON EVERYWHERE! If our Rescue Teams go away, I will be very sad. Then I heard a bush shaking. I ran. Some strange object came out. The thing only chased me. It looked like a wooden sign. This is bad: It cornered me! NO! I, DYING EARLIER!?!?!? Ahhhh! Then a Pokemon chased it. I saw my doom, ON A FLOATING PICKET SIGN!?!?!? You've got to be kidding me. The detective-like Pokemon was a Riolu. He whacked the sign. He asked me if I were okay. I said no. He asked me what was wrong. Here's what I said. It was only bad news, VERY BAD news: The Dreaded Desire. The Riolu gasped. He told me his name: Kristol. And ran off, saying behind me: Nice knowing you for a bit! I was heartbroken. I had to lose all my friends! I started crying._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

_Dear journal,_

_I'm way worried. My brother is dying torrmorow! The dread is a route to death. We will be on the planet "Dead" if this doesn't stop! Since when did this start? Oh, yeah! When a power-hungry Darkari awakened 2 years ago. He started the curse... A-HA! We must defeat Darkari! But how? Hmmm… Darkrai was banished… but not entirely! Being sealed in the Time-Space Continuum, he can stay along the surface for a short time before space pulls him back. Oh! I could convince Rayquaza like that other team that helped destroy the meteor! YES! That's it! Convincing Rayquaza to do that is impossible you say? Nope. It's too easy. Last year his baby died because of the curse. He will never, EVER forget that moment. He is also seeking revenge. That's why it's too easy. _

_At Sky Tower..._

_Whee! Rayquaza accepts! The ultimate Darkari fighting team! _

_Then, We trick Darkari by falling asleep... (Darkrai likes to pull pranks on 2 or more Pokemon sleeping together)_

_SURPRISE! Rayquaza uses a Maxed Out Outrage, so swift and mighty!_

_Darkari's Estimated HP: __--------_

* * *

_Wow! That's a big value of Hp taken away! Then I let out a big Thunder!_

_Darkari's Estimated HP: _

* * *

* * *

_Darkari chooses to surrender for a while. Rayquaza starts protesting. Anyway, my name is Kirayla. I'm a Plusle. I'm that Minun's sister._

The next day...

_Dear journal,_

_Wow! I made friends with Eon children! The mother Latias is upset. Latios died the year before Rayquaza's baby died, the curse of course, killed the Father. The Eons are even more upset than Rayquaza (Altogether)! In a second, a Hyper Beam came out of nowhere and hit all the Eons! I think I'm next! I must run befor_

Kirayla was hit by the beam before the journal was finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

_Hey, journal!_

_Hurray! I didn't die---although I am terribly sick. Here I am, in the hospital, with no HP (vitality in Pokemon battles) left; few is all that's left of my life energy. Here I am, Doyle the Minun, in a hospital bed. I've ate like 9,000,000 (nine million) Oran Berries all ready. The doctors even gave me a Lum Berry, and a Sitrus Berry and a Maximum Revive and even a Gabite Scale, and nothing works. They just seemed like they don't know who Darkrai is._

_I suppose they at least, if they don't know, can get a dead Pokemon to talk..._

_But hey! At least I didn't die earlier. That's all I'm happy about right now. Oh, look, here comes Kirayla, that freak-o-Plusle again. Yes, I hate her cause she likes danger, is annoying and gets on my nerves, and other stuff. And prehaps the one reason why she is about as dumb as a rock is because she always thinks true stories are fairytales and fairytales are real. I only like her 1% for being superstrong in battle. Other than that, she's dumb. She actually loves me while I hate her. Oh-no, Kirayla is approaching to annoy me! I'm hiding my journal!_

_OK, BYE JOURNAL!_

_For now... _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

_Dear journal,_

_Here I am at the hospital. I'm giving Doyle a Mega Elixir and a Mega Potion (which I told him not to use now). He looks annoyed while I tell him about my day. I went to a candy store!_

_I really wish I had more to write about..._

_Bye-Bye journal!_

_Hey, journal!_

_OMG. At least that idiot Plusle is outta here. Her stupid fairytale of gumdrops and candy almost made me electroshock her. By the way, my eyes mysteriously started clouding over. Alot of others who just went to the Kecleon Shop instantly became blind. It just said on the news. Everyone else's eyes are starting to become noticably disordered. Just to check the Kecleon Shop, I broke out of the hospital. If there's one thing that Kirayla gave me that I liked, it was the Mega Potion._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

_Hey, journal!_

_At least I'm at the Kecleon Shop! The dummy fairytale is breaking into my mind. I am still annoyed! As soon as I reached the Kecleon Shop, I also became instantly blind. I couldn't see! Then I ran around blind and crashed into a Machoke. The Machoke yelled at me and threw me through the hospital window! I was caught by security guards, and they took me back to my room. Here I am again, Doyle the Minun, in a puddle of mystery. BLIND TOO!_

_The doctors tried to cure me out of the blindness by making me wear really cool eyesight glasses, but it didn't work. I am not lucky! In fact, I wasn't lucky from the start. I call this dumb. They tried giving me another Gabite Scale, but it was useless!!_

_The doctors really don't know who Darkrai is, or do they??? Hm..._

_Yup, no case of knowing Darkrai. The doctors are kinda dumb...heh._

_If there was one thing I even liked about this hospital, it was that they try everything to cure you. That's exactly what they did to me; nothing happened. That's just because they don't know who Darkrai is! That's the very dumb thing about this hospital! So, if you excuse me, I will drink this... thing...which I don't really know what it is. The doctors said it was some kinda Elixir or Potion or even that new health curing drink called Elixir-Potion Mix with Gabite Scale Ingredient. Again, useless._

_Bye, journal!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Dear journal,_

_DOYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAN, HE'S IN BIG TROUBLE! I, KIRAYLA THE PLUSLE, WILL GIVE YOU A RECAP IN HERE, OF WHAT HAPPENED!!_

_3 Hours ago..._

_Kirayla: "Doyle... did you see it?"_

_Doyle: "I'm half-blind and in a hospital. NO, I did not."_

_Kirayla: "I'll tell you. Maybe you remember... I think it was when you snuck out to the Kecleon Shop."_

_Doyle: "I know that."_

_Kirayla: "That Machoke wasn't a Machoke."_

_Doyle: "What do you mean?"_

_Kirayla: "It's a ghost!"_

_Doyle: "Don't try scaring me again."_

_Kirayla: " I'm not! That same Machoke you told me about bumped into me, and he kept going right through me!_

_Doyle: "!!"_

_Kirayla: "!!"_

_Doyle: "Get down!!!"_

_Kirayla: "I know that!"_

_A knife comes flying at them, and goes right through the wall without making a single scratch or hole._

_Doyle: "What was that..?"_

_Kirayla: "I don't kn-!"_

_Doyle: "Huh? What's wrong?"_

_Kirayla: "GAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Another knife is fired, and strikes Kirayla in the back. Kirayla falls down._

_Distant Voice: "DOYLE, WAKE UP!!!"_

_Doyle: *sob* *sob*_

_Distant Voice: "Why are you crying??"_

_Doyle: "Hunh? That sounds like Kirayla."_

_A knife is fired at Doyle and it hits him. Then Doyle realizes he's sleeping, and the knife disappears, everything, and he's back in the real world._

_Kirayla: "Another nightmare... something's going on. That one was serious. You say you saw the moment of my own end?"_

_Doyle: "Yup."_

_Kirayla: "I saw the same thing with you... it was the same way as Pyo... *sob* Pyo..."_

_Doyle: "I think I got the worst."_

_Doctor: "Something WILL happen."_

_YET I, KIRAYLA, HAVE FOUND WHAT IT IS! Listen. In a matter of weeks, somebody will bomb the hospital. I have recently discovered it is on a Monday, and that it will be a fighting type Pokemon. The bomb will be hidden good. There is sharp evidence it will take place at 5:30 P.M., and that same evidence shows that it will happen in 3 weeks. Somebody may be trying to kill Doyle!! And I know this how? Well, let's just say I'm an expert at getting ghosts to talk._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Yo, journal!_

_I figured me and Kirayla have to beat Darkrai ourselves! Every night, I sneak out of the hospital, meet Kirayla at the secret area near the hospital (we dug a hole that's as wide as our backyard, and stole a large amount of extra tiles from the hospital storage to put in it, then we put in some grass and this spare door we found). We go inside and start training on an ultimate attack! WE call it the 500 Rays of Hope, because the move revolves around Kirayla setting up an attack that causes Doyle to travel at light-speed while using Volt Tackle. In doing so, it seems as if 500 sword-like lightning bolts are raining down on the foe. Similar to the Pokemon god Arceus' ultimate attack, Judgement. Except it's a one-Pokemon attack that fires energy meteors at a that explode---if used at full power, town after town can be destroyed in one shot, since the attack range is about 30 miles in every direction in the 360degree circle._

_Stats_

_Kirayla, PLUSLE_

_Lv. 61_

_Moves: Dynamicpunch, Thunder Wave, Extremespeed, White Barrel*, Sweet Kiss, Helping Hand, 3-Spark**, Double Team_

_*An attack that makes the user begin with Quick Attack, then spin, making a glowing gale of whiteness around the user._

_**Runs in a circle around the foe with Spark, then makes 3 quick slaps._

_Doyle, MINUN_

_Lv. X (Higher than the maximum 100)_

_Moves: IntellClip*, IntellClipX*, 5 Dart**, Volt Tackle, Thunder Wave, End Eternity***, Thunderbolt, Thunder_

_*Fires a electric arc at the foe that confuses them._

_**Shoots 5 sparks that mutate and eventually explode._

_***Incredibly powerful move that tweaks the opponents brain so that the opponent freezes for as long as you like._

_Oh, and yeah, Kirayla told me about the bomb. I think I have a good idea, since I just interrogated a fighting-type looking guilty who tried to spy on me. Anyone here know what or where Aurora Mountains is? I suspect a portal to this area under the hospital, due to reports of unreasonably high radioactive material._

_ Well, guess what. I was right. In the basement, this weird glowing thing was there. Me and Kirayla jumped in, only to find ourselves in front of a portal, and behind a gleaming icy mountain. Hiking up there, we find a small passage. We poke our heads out of the end, to see Machokes working on a gunpowder formula. There was a Machamp there too. And he said this: "Come on! We gotta kill Doyle and Kirayla with this bomb to please Master Darkrai!". Kirayla was ready to White Barrel all of the Machokes, when I was like "Hold on, let me try", and I used End Eternity on one of them. You know, you can dominate minds with my special move, too! I watched as I tried to ready the Machoke with Focus Energy. After scanning the move list, I found what I was looking for. Drain Punch. "How's this, suckers!" I said quietly. The brainwashed Machoke went beserk (under my command) and destroyed all the supplies. Next, I made him go Hi-Jump Kick the walls. One time he missed, and kicked the floor, and that's when the unexpected happened. The mountain collapsed on all of us. I let loose Volt Tackle and practically destroyed the giant rock pile that was once a mountain. I think the Machoke died, too. Quite sad, indeed. When I got back, the doctor checked me, and said I was finally all ready to go. So they let me out of the hospital._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Here we are going to introduce some new main characters. Well, not exactly new. They were in the first chapter. The Eon twins! 12 year old Luster, a Latios with an urge for adventure, and 10 year old Sizzlre, the sister, who happens to be a Latias. And it came to them to beg their Latias mother for a journal, like Kirayla. You should be able to tell the difference between all the journals since the way they do "Dear, journal" is different.

_Hello, Journal!_

_Hey! Names Luster, the Latios. I am 12 and just got this journal recently, after seeing Kirayla's journal. Kirayla is a 9 year old girl who happens to be a Plusle, and a powerful one at that too. She is my best friend's sister, Doyle. Doyle is the same age as me, boy, of course, and is a Minun, who doesn't really like his sister much, but, hey. Sometimes Kirayla's REALLY annoying! Anyway, me and my sis had to go to the hospital a couple of weeks back after we got hit by a Hyper Beam that just came out of nowhere! Sheesh! I went to Flying Practice today and nearly crashed into a tree. That made me go a bit off course and then I hit the next tree. Ow! I did a sparring match with Sizzlre today after practice, and got hit hard when she let loose Mist Ball. Man, that move is crazy! What it does is manipulate the humidity and sunlight reflections to make a huge, glowing, ball of mist. Now, how does that hurt, you may ask? The effect of heat. That ball of smoke is as hot as white fire, and that's hot! In fact, it might not even be made out of mist, but could be made of plasma. Since the order of matter goes like this: Solid. Add heat, Liquid. Add more heat, Gas. Add more heat, Plasma. Adding cold would reverse the order. That's why I've been working on Ice Beam. Since members of the Eon family are good at manipulating sunlight, I figured we could drive it away enough so that my Hyper Beam would become dry ice, and then manipulating sunlight to slightly unfreeze it and heat it into gas then plasma, then once again manipulating the sunlight to make it it cold as dry ice, through cotinuously striking and then reppeling ultraviolet energy. The reason this works is because I can do it in about a second, unbelieveably. After trying it repeatedly, I finally learned Ice Beam! I'm gonna go for a rematch soon. Luster, out._

_Hi, Journal!_

_My name is Sizzlre! I'm a Latias, and I have a Latios brother named Luster! He's 12, and I'm 10! My best friend is a Plusle named Kirayla, and her brother is a Minun named Doyle! Me and my brother had to go to the hospital after some mysterious Hyper Beam that suddenly came through our door and made contact with me, Luster, and Kirayla on our last playdate---which was about 2 weeks ago. I heard about Pyo, too, and that must be really sad! Pyo was a Pichu who used to be one of Kirayla's best friends for years, and last year she exploded in some wierd purple and black KA-BOOM and died during her playdate with Kirayla at her house. My brother lost against me in a battle today! Ha! I hear from Mom he's practicing an ice-type move. I think it's Ice Beam, since properly controlling the light from the sun can bring that result while letting loose some kind of attack that involves a powerful energy beam. I'd say it's because the move I beat him with was Mist Ball, and the way I do it, it's made of a gas-like plasma. Apparently, that won't stop me, considering I've recently learned the awesome attack Psychic. I can move the ball wherever, and whenever I want! In fact, it works with almost any attack! And I can stop any incoming attack, as long as the attack itself isn't Psychic or Confusion. I also can't block it if the attack involves attacking using multiple objects, because at this point in training, I can only focus on a single object. Luster wants to rematch me now. That tween (a year before becoming a teenager, which is usually 12) Latios still doesn't know about my newfound psychic powers, so this should be a quick battle. Bye!_

_Yo, Journal!_

_Doyle here, and I've actually been feeling quite good. I'm just afraid I'm gonna have another nightmare, which I did this morning. I woke, sat up, and stayed like that for about an hour, and it would have been longer if Kirayla didn't try using Quick Attack on me. I'm gonna go see Luster today, one of my best friends. He's a tween Latios, which means he's gonna be a teen next year, and I think he recently got hurt by a Hyper Beam, since Kirayla was at their home when the Hyper Beam came outta nowhere and injured her, and the Eon twins. Hold on, I'm going. Ok, I'm here! Luster is sparring with Sizzlre, his sister, and I decided to watch. Luster shot an Ice Beam at the Mist Ball Sizzlre shot, and believe me, now I think Sizzlre has psychic powers (meaning the ability to use moves like Confusion and Psychic. In the human world, they don't have moves, and when they use Confusion or Psychic, they don't have a name, they just call it psychic powers), because she just teleported Mist Ball behind Luster and hit him with it, stopping the Ice Beam and winning the battle. We all walked into the house, and I couldn't believe they had Widescreen TV! TVs are really expensive, they cost about 12,000 P. But widescreen is 20,000 P!!! And a DVD player! They're not as expensive though. They're about 4,000 P. That is considered pretty expensive! That means they dropped 34,000 Poke Dollars recently! Wow! The allowance money I get is about 1,000 P a week, and I can buy about 3 things per week with that much. But I save. I've got at least 25,000 P! So why not buy a TV? Nah. We got one. I did buy a computer, though. Cost about 7,000 P. I had to save up a month and 3 weeks for that! That's REALLY HARD WORK! And, if children are reading, I'm sorry, but this is what I said when I saw that: "I know I shouldn't say this, but holy crap!". We saw a movie on the DVD player and then I came back home. On the way back, however, something suspicious happened. I saw Kangaskhan, asking a Charmander what was wrong. And he said he started seeing clouds in his eyes. He was told to go to the hospital. I guess that sorta thing still happens to people. Apparently the Doom Desire seems to be starting over again. And I hope I'm last again. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Yo, Journal!_

_This is outright wrong. Pokemon are running around like the "British" humans are coming. When I got outside, it was like Runescape PvP Worlds (Player versus player, when a player fights another one; PvP Worlds were introduced to stop scams and provide safety to players, as you would have to be what is called the Twentieth Level, to go in these special fighting worlds, according to human history; it is also said by Pokemon that riots broke out)! I saw ambushes, clashes among friends, and blind Pokemon. As I took a few steps outside, Luster dashed through the bushed and, picked me up, saying "Watch out!". Looking down below, I saw that I was about to get attacked. And our attacker pursued, attempting to land some Flamethrower and Fire Blast attacks. Luster and me suddenly turned invisible. Then Luster covered us in a rainbow light, and shot a huge rainbow lightning bolt. As the rainbow shroud vanished, I saw we weren't invisible any more. "Was that your Luster Purge attack!?" I asked in amazement. "Yeah. Cool, isn't it?" "VERY cool!" Luster turned towards the battle scene as Sizzlre arrived. And guess who was riding on her? Kirayla. "Let's do Thunder Machine Gun attacks!" Sizzlre exclaimed. And Kirayla started shocking Sizzlre. Then, Sizzlre opened her mouth and fired laser beams, made out of Kirayla's electricity. "How do you wanna handle this?" I asked Luster. "How about a Luster Field?" Luster suggested. "Uhhn…" Sizzlre murmured. She seemed like she wanted to say something but didn't. "Okay, let's do it!" I said. Luster dove into the chaos of Pokemon Square and initiated the beginning sequence for Luster Purge, but then started… spinning. The rainbow cloak spread all over. Luster's eyes were glowing blue, and the instant he stopped spinning, rainbow lightning bolts were all over the rainbow dome. Pokemon were getting continuously hit, and when Luster's eyes stopped glowing, the dome blew up in a big beam of light, while me and Luster were shielded. "Wow, Luster. You are awesome!" I said. Well, there were more Pokemon still hanging around, but after Luster pulling off that, I think they calmed down. A lot._

_Hi, Journal!_

_Well, I ran to get Kirayla after I noticed Pokemon going crazy. Me and Kirayla shot lightning bolts and then I got to see Luster use the Luster Field. I was going to say how dangerous it was, but I didn't, considering it could snap the Pokemon out of their trances. You see, the Luster Field hurts. Badly. Luster went to the Monthly Battle Tournament 2 months ago, you see. I lost in the second round up against a Raichu! Yet, Luster was the champion. But the move he used to win was… well, overrated. He had used Luster Purge many times, and the opponent was starting to predict when he would do it. So he set off the ultimate Luster Field attack, and the opponent was so injured, he was in the hospital for many days. In fact, he got out a couple of days ago! They banned any attacks that cause massive pain. But it's not just Luster Field. Explosion and other moves like that were taken out too. Psycho Crush was banned as well. Psycho Crush is a move in which you use Psychic to make the center of gravity around them inside their body, which causes their body to get crushed by a incredibly small black hole. And it might break bones, too. But the black hole inside the body is very temporary. High calcium would really help, since the move is so that it breaks bones, preventing your opponent from doing much. Sigh. I am learning Pstcho Crush now. I made a rock collapse on itself!_

_Yo, Journal!_

_Doyle, here. I made 2 entires today, and I think you probably know why. Since things have gone nutty! After I got back inside, I grabbed my adventuring stuff and headed outside. The reason I needed my things was incase of another sudden insanity party._


End file.
